Style Guide/FAQ and Rules
A list to answer frequently asked questions, and provide rules for how this site is intended to function. I love your show! When's the next episode coming out? I have not created any of the mermaid shows featured here. Unless there's a link to the creator's Wikia account in the "See Also" section, they are probably not here, and cannot answer your question. Try their YouTube channel. Can my show go on your wiki? Is it publically available to watch--or will be when you've made it? Does it star people (not dolls or toys)? Then yes, yes it can. You've got a mistake on my show's page! Can you fix it? Yes, now that you've told me, or you could just edit it yourself. Can you make me a page? Sure, but it's not that hard to do it yourself. I've set up a couple of basic templates, they'll tell you where everything goes. What are these template things you keep talking about? Because I want all the pages to look the same, I've created some easy templates to set everything up for you. All you have to do is click on the kind of page you're doing, and it'll pop up. Why don't you do doll shows? There are so many doll shows that they could fill a wiki on their own, and probably should. Expanding this one seems unnecessary and extremely time-consuming. If you do have a doll show, here are some wikis that might be what you're looking for: *Youtube doll shows Wiki *Youtube American Girl Mermaid Shows Wiki How about shows that aren't in English? They require two sets of index pages, one in their original language, and one in English--the episode page may be shared by both. Ideally both should be created by native or fluent speakers of each language, to keep them at the same standard of quality as the rest of the wiki. Hey, why do you keep editing my pages? Probably because they don't match the Style Guide created for this wiki. It's nothing personal, just an attempt to keep the site looking uniform and professional, so everything can be found easily. Why can't I have character pages? Or ones for each episode? Same reason there are no doll shows: that's a lot of detail that would have to go into every single series. This site is intended as an index, to help viewers find the basic information about various shows. If you want a highly detailed site for your series, consider creating your own wiki or other site and link it in the "See Also" section, so anyone who's curious can check it out. Why is nobody commenting? Or answering my comment? You probably commented on a page that doesn't get much traffic. Meaning, any show except for Secret Life of a Mermaid, The 3 Tails, Mermaid Miracles, or Pianopup210's Mermaid Magic. You could try the forums, or someone's Message Wall if you're trying to reach a specific person. How to Behave *You can be negative, but you can't be a brat. Criticizing a show or disagreeing with another user is fine so long as you stay polite and don't turn things personal. *If you lose your temper online, you'll get a warning. Do it again and you earn yourself a week-long ban. If even that doesn't send the message, you'll have a month to think about it. *A lot of these shows are created by and aimed at kids in their early teens or younger--some as little as six. Keep the language clean, please. Not obeying this rule will get your comment deleted and you a week-long ban. *Trolls and flamers should be ignored unless they break the above rules. Do not vent at them; this will only encourage them. *Spamming or trolling/flaming by editing the page itself will earn you an indefinite ban; those actions demonstrate a failure to grasp the basic concept of a wiki. Can I Farm Badges? Sigh. Yes, yes you can, for now anyway. However, please make edits that serve some kind of purpose, or at least don't change things for the worse. I'm not happy with the idea, and in the future it may become against the rules if there are too many bad edits because of it. Also, please remember that new edit tracks are usually set up in order to promote the addition of new information to particular categories, so it's very frustrating when it's abused. Category:Browse Category:Style Guide